


Of Love and Courting

by Ch3rryBl0ss0m365



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Courtship, F/M, Fluff, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Being Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28901880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ch3rryBl0ss0m365/pseuds/Ch3rryBl0ss0m365
Summary: Many have tried to court the Lady Astrid, and all have failed. There was one last attempt at her hand, but it was through a courter- someone who courted ladies for someone else. Instead of falling for his tricks and accepting his master's hand, she slowly falls for the courter himself.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson, Stoick the Vast/Valka
Kudos: 30





	Of Love and Courting

**_Of Love and Courting_ **

The Lady Astrid was getting sick and tired of all of the courting as of late. First, there was Dagur DeRange and he was far too unhinged for her liking, following him came Alvin Treacher; he was way too vulgar. If things couldn’t be any worse, she was also asked by both Grimborn brothers, Viggo and Ryker. They were quite older than her and Astrid was not comfortable in marrying someone way older than her. Besides, she may be of age, but that did not mean she wanted to be betrothed so soon. 

Astrid was a modern woman and demanded she got some respect. Though, she highly doubted she’d be getting any respect when she had received a letter from Lord Snotlout saying he wanted to woo her. Lord Snotlout was the opposite of tactful and tended to mistreat women and not give them the respect they deserved. Astrid thought she may as well save the Lord the trouble of a trip and tell him to not bother. 

However, she noticed the final line in the letter. Snotlout was not the one coming to court her. He had hired on a courter to woo her for him. Astrid could not tell which was worse. The fact the Lord was sending someone else to pursue her or that someone had actually agreed to do it for him. Well, she thought she may as well indulge the guy who's coming and let them do their job before she outright rejects his master’s offer. 

Granted, Astrid was not looking forward to having to be wooed by someone she barely knew with who knew of the type of courting methods the guy had. Knowing Snotlout, however, the guy was most likely just as overbearing and obnoxious as he was. 

The courter arrived the next day and Astrid had to admit, he wasn’t that bad looking. Snotlout was way too beefy and shorter than her and she didn’t like that. The guy making his way to her home on his black stallion, however, was a different story. Astrid couldn’t get a great look at him, but from what she could see was that he was lean and a little on the skinny side but he was ten times better than his master. 

He was brought to the main room and was introduced as Lord Snotlout’s courter. Now that Astrid could get a better look at the guy, she saw he was tall, had rare emerald green eyes that she was just captivated by and dishevelled auburn hair; most likely caused by the ride over to the manor. But what was most interesting was the prosthetic on his left leg or lack thereof. 

Astrid didn’t want to really admit it, but the courter didn’t look half bad. If she had the choice, she’d rather him court her than he court her for Snotlout. He looked to be a lot nicer. But of course, looks could be deceiving. He could be just as or if not more arrogant than Lord Snotlout Jorgenson. 

“I assume you know why I’m here, Milady?” he began, looking a little awkward as he stood there as stiff as a stick. Astrid nodded, prodding him to fish out a simple, light pink bergenia from his back pocket. “I find roses a little too cliche and thought you may enjoy something more simple. This is only a simple court after all.” He offered her the bergenia and bowed. 

“Simplicity,” she commented, before taking the flower and giving it a sniff. “Interesting… You are not like other courters, are you, Mr. Haddock?” 

“I’d like to think I’m different,” he shrugged. “I-I mean, everyone I know tells me I’m not like most…” his voice trailed off, suddenly less confident than he was a second ago. Clearing his throat, Hiccup straightened himself out. “If I may continue, could you please follow me, Milady?” 

“Lead the way, Hiccup Haddock,” she gestured for him to go first. “You’re the courter.” Nodding, Hiccup led her outside to the stables. 

“What are we doing here?” she asked, once Hiccup came out with his steed and her own mare. “I would’ve thought you’d have taken me to one of the gardens and read me a poem or sang me a nice tune.”

“Okay, first, I’m a terrible singer so I could never serenade you and second, I’ve already shown you I’m not like most counters, so I’m doing things my way. Did Snotlout tell me to do everything I could to woo you in the handbook? Yes. But, I don’t swing that way, so I’m doing it my way, even if it means getting an earful from my Lord that it didn’t work. I am courting you the way  _ I _ personally would. It’s all I know,” he shrugged before climbing onto his horse’s saddle. 

“I never said there was anything wrong with going for a ride. I was just surprised is all,” she countered, mounting onto her jade. “But, out of curiosity, where are we going?”

“Now where’s the fun in that?” he questioned in a teasing manner. “What I will tell you, though, is that we’re going to a very special place where very few know about. It’s actually where my father courted my mother. He said that if I were to ever court a fine lady, I was to take her there; said it was a sure place that the courting would be accepted.”

“But, you’re not the one courting me, technically,” she countered. 

He sighed and lowered his head in shame. “I’m aware of that. My cousin sent me here to ensure he’d get what he wanted. I have courted many and every one has worked, but since this is a favour for my cousin, I feel it’s only fitting he gets special treatment.”

“Wait, Snotlout’s your cousin?!” 

“Unfortunately,” he said, dryly. “That’s beside the point, though. What I’m getting at is that he really likes you and if I’m being honest, I can see why, so I have to pull all of my resources together to win you over for him.” 

“You’d really do that for the cousin you obviously despise?” she asked astonishingly as her eyebrows rose in shock.

“‘Despise’ is a strong word, but yeah. He’s family after all. And family is everything to the Haddocks,” he stated, matter of factly. “Now come on, we’ve got quite a journey ahead of us.” he clicked his tongue and nudged his horse forward, racing towards the intended destination. 

Astrid was definitely shocked. She had never met someone so selfless and willing to do everything for someone who obviously didn’t treat them fairly. Hiccup himself had clearly never had a chance to court someone for his own pleasure and merely focused on everyone else’s happiness. Astrid found that incredibly sweet. Many men tended to take whatever they wanted, believing they owned the world and cared for only themselves. Hiccup was different and he acknowledged that. 

After having multiple suitors in the past, Astrid had sworn she knew every trick in the book and yet, her current suitor was coming up with surprise after surprise. Most courters stuck to the home and used the cliche red rose, but Hiccup used a pink bergenia and took her outside and out for an adventure to who knew where. Hiccup Haddock intrigued her and she wanted to learn more about him;  _ not _ his cousin. 

“Come on, Stormfly. Let’s catch up with that crazy, one-legged courter,” she told her charger before taking off after Hiccup Haddock. 

Throughout the trip, Hiccup spoke about his life as a courter and being the last remaining heir of the Haddocks. Because of this, he was a bit of a disappointment to his family’s name. He was twenty-one and still had not managed to find a young lady to continue the bloodline. His father was really beginning to nag him, especially as his younger cousin was ready to take his own lady. 

Astrid felt really bad for Hiccup. He didn’t deserve the pressure his father was placing on him. Despite it all, Hiccup held his head high and was simply waiting for the right woman to cross his path. He didn’t care if he lived to be way past his prime before meeting the right woman for him. 

“And what about you, Milady? I don’t suppose you could save me the trouble of continuing to woo you when there’s already someone in your life?” he half-joked, as they stopped to water the horses before continuing.

She sighed, “‘fraid not. If there was, I probably would’ve been hitched the day I was old enough to be courted.” they chuckled. “But in all seriousness, there is one I’ve taken an interest in, though, I’m not too sure he’s interested. He has a serious job and his duty is to it.” she paused, looking down to the flower that remained in her hand since it was given to her. Inhaling sharply and looking back up, she said, “Besides, I doubt he feels the same way.” 

“Well, you never know. If I’ve learned anything with this courting business it’s that you can never know someone loves you until you ask, or prompt them into admitting it themselves. Trust me on this, Astrid.” 

“Have you? Ever been in love, I mean,” she couldn’t help herself asking. 

“I was once,” he began somberly, looking down, “but it was my mother. Before her death, she was the only woman I ever loved.” he took in a deep sigh. “That’s all in the past, though. Besides, I think I’m starting to find love once more.” Hiccup looked up at her and gave Astrid a timid smile. His face didn’t really show much emotion, but his eyes were another story. 

They say the eyes are the window to the soul and it couldn’t be more true when it came to Hiccup Haddock. If Astrid didn’t pay so much attention to his emerald greens, then she wouldn’t have seen the hidden meaning behind his words. 

Hiccup was truly like no other. He was more brains than brawn and knew when to speak his mind and when to keep things to himself. He’s caring and chivalrous; which was something most men were missing in the current day and age. If Hiccup were to ask for her hand, Astrid would most certainly be saying yes. 

However, for all she knew, Astrid could have been reading the signs wrong or getting her hopes up. She truly didn’t know but didn’t want to find out either. Astrid Hofferson may be a modern-day woman, but she was still quite old fashioned in the sense that the man had to make the first move before she made hers. Though, she might give him a small nudge… 

“So, if you were to court a lady and then ask for her hand, and she said yes, you’d be out of the courting business and have to find new work. What would you do, out of curiosity.” she shrugged, nonchalantly. 

“I suppose, it would depend on the dowry and her living situation. If she was of low, common status, I’d find a job at the smithy or as a drudge for some noble. However, if she was someone of, say, your status, I may consider something more along the lines of helping with hunts or becoming a knight or squire. Either way, I’ll be finding another occupation to make myself useful. I wouldn’t be Stoick Haddock’s son if I didn’t.” 

“You’re acting as if you don’t come from a wealthy family,” she pointed out. “Your father is an honourable knight and captain of the King’s court.”

“That’s no excuse to slack off though,” he told her. “I may come from a wealthy family, but, as my mother had told me if I want to go places, I need to work for it and treat everyone as if they were my equal. If I treat them fairly, they’ll do the same for me. And if that means taking up a job as a drudge to help my family, I’ll do it. Gods, I  _ was _ one for a time…” he trailed off. 

“You were?!”

“Well don’t sound so surprised, Milady. All of this rawness had to come from somewhere,” he joked, lightening up the mood as he gestured to himself. Astrid couldn’t help the laugh from leaving her mouth as his statement was so ridiculous and yet so Hiccup. “Yeah, yeah, laugh it up,” he chuckled. 

“I-I’m sorry,” she wheezed, “i-it’s just that that was so something you’d say. In what little time I’ve known you, I should’ve expected nothing less!” Astrid said in between breaths. 

Hiccup’s stallion whinnied in response that resembled a laugh, “Oh, come on, Toothless! Where’s the love, bud?” he looked down at his steed and rubbed its mane before looking up to see they had made it to their destination. Hiccup lightly pulled on the reigns, “Woah there, bud.” Turning towards Astrid, he announced, “Lady Astrid, we have arrived.” 

Coming up behind him, Astrid stopped to his right and saw a big, huge rock in front of her. She was beyond confused. Along their journey, Hiccup was explaining how luscious and beautiful the spot was, but she couldn’t quite see how he found a rock beautiful. 

Sensing her confusion, Hiccup laughed and dismounted Toothless. “It’s behind the rock, Milady. The sight is beyond here, but this is as far as we can take the horses.” Creating a small ‘o’ shape with her mouth, Astrid slowly got down off of Stormfly. “Close your eyes for me?” Astrid closed her eyes and simply allowed Hiccup to lead her on. “Careful,” he told her, taking both her hands and slowly leading them down a small hill. “Watch your step right here. I must apologize. If there was an easier way of getting down here, I’d take you that way, but there isn’t.” he explained. 

“It’s alright,” she told him, “I don’t mind a small challenge. I just feel sorry for you. With your leg and all,” she emphasized. 

“Eh,” she couldn’t see it but felt Hiccup’s hands move up and down for a moment, telling her he had shrugged his shoulders. “I come down here a lot for the peace and quiet, so I’m used to it.” Taking a few more steps, Astrid finally found herself on level ground. “Alright,” Hiccup began in a low voice, causing Astrid’s hair to stand on end, “open your eyes.” 

Slowly doing so, Astrid found herself in a quaint, little cove. There wasn’t a whole lot to it, and yet it looked so breathtaking. With a small little pond in the center and lush greens all around, it was truly beautiful to see. She could most certainly see why Hiccup visited so often. 

“Welcome to the Cove, Milady,” he muttered in her ear, making Astrid realize he was directly behind her and caused her to shiver in response. 

“It’s beautiful,” she whispered, leaning back slightly to be right up against his broad and toned chest, immediately prompting Hiccup to wrap his arms around her waist. 

They stood there in silence for a time, taking in the view and simply being content in being in each other’s embrace. Hiccup was the first to burst the bubble they were in and let go of Astrid. He walked over to a nearby tree and gestured for her to come over. 

As she came near, Astrid noticed some markings on the tree; V + S = <3\. She traced her finger over the markings and couldn’t help but assume they belonged to Hiccup’s parents, Stoick and Valka Haddock. However, she couldn’t help but ask to confirm. 

“Your parents?” she turned to see him nod his head. 

“I used to come here with my parents quite often,” Hiccup let out a single chuckle. “My mom used to joke I’d come down here one day to carve my own initials on this tree with my wife. But,” he breathed, “the chances of that happening are slim.” 

“They don’t have to be,” she told him, placing her hand on his own and leaning towards him. Looking him in the eye, Astrid could see the inner turmoil he was going through and she felt the same. “I don’t have to accept Snotlout’s proposal,” she said in a hushed tone. 

“Astrid…” he began, leaning into her as well. She could tell he was shy and didn’t know how to express himself, so, Astrid realized she’d have to make the first move.

“You have shown me so much and have opened my eyes to the possibilities that there are men who’ll appreciate me for me and not my title. Hiccup…” she placed her hand on his cheek, “I want you. And no one else.” 

“Astrid, I-I haven’t even-” he shook his head and looked away from her. 

“Yes, you have. All-day, you’ve shown me Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third; the caring, sweet guy that puts everyone else’s needs before his own. You could’ve gone the easy route and done what every other suitor I’ve met has done, but instead, you did you,” she cupped her hands around his face and tried to make him look at her. 

“I’ve been known to do crazy or stupid things,” he said dryly, shrugging his shoulders but still not looking her in the eye. 

“And that’s what I like about you, Hiccup. You’ll do the craziest things to make someone smile. Your job might have been to make me fancy Snotlout, but instead, you made me fall for you.” That finally got Hiccup to look at her with eyes that made her feel things she’d never felt before. 

“I guess you’re not too bad yourself,” he teased, giving her his half-smirk. 

The gesture and comment riled Astrid up and she pulled him towards her, wiping away that smirk with her own lips. His lips were soft and tender as they were pressed against her own. As with everything else, Hiccup was gentle with her, carefully placing his hands on her waist and pulled her closer to him. Although nothing had been blatantly said, kissing Hiccup felt right. 

After what felt like an eternity, they broke apart with both of them physically gasping for air. They leant their foreheads against the other and smiled. Hiccup would have to return to his cousin with some bad news, but the same news will make his father overjoyed and proud of his son for finally courting and loving a fine, young lady. 


End file.
